


Heartbreak

by Crickett_89



Series: Loss, Heartbreak, & Happiness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Top George Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: It's been a few years for the Weasley Potters! Was has happened in that time?
Relationships: Freddie Potter Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy Longbottom, Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: Loss, Heartbreak, & Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563841
Comments: 42
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs as he places a hand on is stomach. He couldn’t believe that he is pregnant again. They thought that Oliver was going to be their last one. Seeing as they have three of each. Harper came 2 years after the twins, a beautiful little girl with red hair just like her older brothers and sisters. She looked a lot like the Weasley women. Her and Ginny’s baby pictures are almost perfect replicas. 

Oliver on the other hand had Harry’s dark hair and green eyes. Him and  Ducan looked so much alike, the only difference was the hair. Poor Ollie hated that he didn't have red hair he wanted to be just like the rest of his family but his Daddy told him that he was special because he had his hair and that he looked just like his  Grampa James. 

“Come on crew we are going to be late, your Pops is going to meet us at the train station so I don’t have the extra help now come on!” First down the stairs was his smallest Ollie. At 4 he wanted to be just like his oldest brother Freddie. They even found out that he could speak to snakes. So now Freddie and Ollie have their own secrete language. 

“Daddy I want to go to Hogwarts! I want to be a Hufflepuff!” Latching himself to his Daddy’s legs Harry looks down and smiles. 

“You do have a little bit before you go love... Let’s not rush it eh... Lorelie, Penelope come on the train waits for no one!” Flicking his wrist, he sends up a  Patronus for Duncan.

“Daddy, I don’t want Freddie to go...” Penelope said as she runs down the stairs her red hair hooked behind her ears wearing a pink polka dot dress.

“Yeah Daddy, I don’t want Freddie to go either.” Lorelie dressed in the same dress but hers was purple. Both of them cross their arms as they stood next to Harry. 

Seeing Duncan climb down the stairs he didn’t even look up. Duncan was always the worst when Freddie would leave. He sends Freddie letters every day, and the sweet thing is that Freddie writes him back every day. Harry touches his should er  when he comes over towards him. 

Looking up he sees that his son has tears in his eyes. 

“ _ Duncan, Freddie will be back for Christmas break in a couple months.” _ He signs earning an eye roll from Duncan who huffs, and quickly replies signing  angrily .

_ “A few months is a long time Dad. It doesn’t matter anymore he is going to be too busy with Scorpius to write me this year. Or to even come home.” _ It’s true Scorpius and Freddie are still as close as ever. Even though he looks just like Draco thank Merlin he does have Neville sweetness. 

Of course, Duncan couldn’t hear Freddie run down the stairs. Freddie sure has grown up, his red hair is long and he is as tall as George now... Molly has wanted to cut it for the longest time. Which Freddie has talked her out of it many times. Holding Harper whose hair is in pig tails that Freddie must have done.

“Freddie please don’t go... Daddy can just teach you couldn’t you Daddy?” Freddie smiles and pulls both of his sisters into a hug. As Harper kisses his cheek. 

“It’s okay if you leave Freddie, I can help Daddy with everything... I’ll even try to speak like snake to Ollie.” Harper said with a smile. 

“I know you will Harper because you are a really good big sister to Ollie and I want you to help Daddy with everything that goes for you too Pippa and  Lollie ... Especially with the new baby...” Harry couldn’t help but tear up. His little boy going into his third year at Hogwarts where has the time gone. 

“We will..” Penelope smiled a watery smile.

“Help Daddy with everything!” Lorelie added.

“We promise!” They both said together. Merlin, they did remind Harry of Greg and Forge. They just had an extra with Duncan who normally is right with them but he was too busy pouting.

Freddie walks over to Duncan who is looking down at Ollie who is making faces at him. Touching his shoulder getting his attention Duncan didn’t look up.

_ “I know you are hurt Duncan, but I am still going to write you every day! Remember I even bought that special notebook where we don’t even need to send it with an owl.”  _ Freddie signed a s  his little brother looked up at him. 

The younger brother had tears in his eyes as he signed back. “ _ You won’t be too busy with Scorpius to write me?”  _ Duncan looked at Freddie and then over to Harry who was getting the others ready to leave. 

“ _ I will never be too busy for you  _ _ Dunky _ _. You are my brother... I will always be there for you and love you! I promise.”  _ Seeing the older red head pull his brother into a hug he knew that everything was going to be okay.

“Okay crew let’s get it going. We are going to be late. Freddie do you have everything?” Making sure that everyone would be able to touch the  portkey . 

“Yes, Dad I have everything. Are you sure Pops is going to meet us at the train station?” Seeing his son look nervous. It’s true George hasn’t been around a lot because of the new store in  Hogsmeade and the one that just opened in America. But George has never missed something like this. He would be there...

“Yes, your Pops will be there, he wouldn’t miss it. Freddie he wouldn’t saying see ya later ... Now let’s go.” Making sure he had a good hold of Oliver he activated the  portkey and off they were.

\-----

George knew that he had to get going because he promised Harry that he would meet them at the train station. He had see Freddie off. He couldn’t believe that his oldest is going into his third year of Hogwarts. 

The red head was just looking at the inventory that he had for the WWW at  Hogsmeade . He didn’t have to worry about the original because Lee as taken such good care of it since he has been busy with the two new opening. Business has been booming. Even though Harry told him that it didn’t matter how much money they made as long as they were happy. But George didn’t want his children to have to grow up like he did. He was going to make sure that his children had whatever they wanted and more.  S o that means having three stores so they will have a much money as possible. Especially with the new baby on the way.

Wasn’t that a surprise. They made the promise of having 6 children but this pregnancy came out of nowhere. Actually, George remembers that night perfectly. Molly took all the kids for a weekend and they went on a little holiday. They didn’t see anything but their hotel room. They only came out to eat and to buy a couple souvenirs. 

Looking back at the clock he knew he still had a little bit more time so he opens up another book. Loving what the numbers where showing. Hearing a knock at the door he smiles as he sees  Paul  Bronston . The person who made Weasley Wizards Wheezes in the states. He always looked well put together, in a black suit, his brown eye sparkling and his honey toned skin. 

“Hullo Paul.” Watching the older man cross his arms and lean on the door frame. Harry said that he didn’t like Paul there was something about him. George just thought it was because he was jealous of him. Like he would ever leave Harry. He loves him more now than he ever did. 

“Hey George, I was hoping to catch you. I wanted to tell you that the store is doing amazing. I almost hate to move on to a new project.” Smirking the man walked toward him. His New York accent dripping from his mouth. George smiled; he must say that to everyone. It has been tough being busy all the time but after this week everything should slow down. With the kids back into school he can now help Harry get ready for the new baby. Which is another little girl. Harry was just happy that it wasn’t twins. 

“I could never thank you enough Pauly, honestly. It has been amazing working with you and I couldn’t have done it without you.” Standing up George goes to shake his hand and Paul begins to move around him. Looking like he was a Lion about to pounce on his prey.

“I could think of a couple ways... Come out to dinner with me tonight. I know this romantic little spot where we can have wine and then we can take a walk... and after we can go back to my hotel and use the muggle hot tub....” Looking at the man with his mouth open not believing what he was saying to him.

“Paul you know that I am happily married.” Hearing the clock chime, he jumps how has time moved that quickly he already missed Freddie leaving. “Now I missed my son leaving for school. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go and try to apologize to my husband and son.” Trying to move around the man he wouldn’t budge. 

“After all those late night and flirty conversations. George, I know that you are in love with me. Just like I'm in love with you. Just think about it. With me you don’t have all those children with a husband who is powerful and rich but he lives like he  isn't. If you leave him and come with me, we can live the right life of luxury. We can go back to New York and start a new life doesn’t that sound wonderful.” George was starting to get upset why would he ever leave his husband. This man was crazy thinking that he flirted with him. He didn’t flirt with him right.... Well maybe but he flirted with everyone Harry didn’t mind. Well he didn’t mind if he did it with anyone besides Paul. Maybe he knew Paul wanted him.

“I’m sorry if you thought I was into you. I didn’t mean to lead you on Paul, but I am very much in love with my husband who is probably on his way here right now because I didn’t show up at the train station now please move.” With one swift move Paul has his arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

\----

Harry couldn’t believe that George would miss Freddie leaving. This is not something that he would do. Yes he has been busy but he wouldn’t just miss. Hoping nothing happened to him he drops the kids off with Molly who was happy to watch them.

Popping into the shop he makes his way back to the office. Placing a hand on his stomach, all these port keys and  apparation is making him feel horrible. 

Seeing the light on in his office from the hall way he felt himself get upset. He was just too busy working to come to the train station. Getting ready to give him a piece of his mind Harry stops when he sees Paul.. That prick that he hated  had his arms around his husband kissing him. It was like he was transported back to when he was pregnant with Freddie. 

This time he wasn’t just going to run away. “George Weasley Potter!” Harry screams as dizziness hits him. Watching George push Paul away, the red head runs up to him. 

“Harry it’s not... it’s not what it looks like.” About to yell at him to ask what it was a sharp pain stabbing into his stomach. Doubling over George runs up to him. Harry screams he has never felt this much pain before while pregnant. 

“Harry! Are you okay love... Harry talk to me...” Feeling another wave of pain, Harry feels something that he shouldn’t looking down he saw it... Feeling the darkness pull him in all he could think about was the blood. 

“Hurts.” Was all Harry could say. 

\----- 

Waking up at St. Mungos, Harry couldn’t feel anything. Panicking he sits up quickly, his hands goes to his stomach. He screams when he doesn’t feel his child there. The scream made George and Poppy run into the room.

“Harry! Oh gods Love... I’m so sorry...” Ignoring his husband he looks over at his honorary Grandmother. 

“Poppy, please... don’t tell me....” She walks up and pulls him into a hug. Completely falling apart in her arms. He lost his child... his baby... 

“I’m sorry Harry, there was nothing they could do... She...” The older witch cries as she rubs his back. Pulling away she looks at George, and so does Harry he could tell how horrible his husband looks. “I’m going to let you two talk.” He didn’t want to talk to George. There is nothing that he would want to talk to him about. 

“Harry, what happened before... I mean I feel like this is all my fault Harry... and I didn’t... I didn’t kiss him back.. I didn’t want...” Holding up his hands Harry shook his head. He didn’t want to hear it. He told George that he didn’t need three stores plus a restaurant they had plenty of money.  George promised him when he was pregnant with the triplets that he would be there. Lately he hasn’t. 

“Leave George... It’s what you are good at. I know that you have work to do... Might want to get back to Paul and finished what he started... I don’t care if you were with him it actually might make it better. Because if it was just worked that kept you from me for the past 6 months.... 6 months George.... I lost my baby …  I only had 3 months left . A baby that I told you about before you started a new store.... You need to leave and get our children... I don’t know how we are going to tell him this but... I think it would be better if you wouldn’t be home for a little bit... They are used to it just being me right now... I just don’t think I would be able to see you every night. I don’t know if I can trust you anymore George.... You picked everything over me... over our children.” George sits down on the bed looking his eyes pleading.

“You can’t mean that Harry please... we... we are meant for each other ....” Harry turns over, thank Merlin that he is still numb. 

“This changes a lot of things George... I don’t know if we will get through this one... Now I think that you should leave.” Flinching as he felt George’s hand on his shoulder... “Leave now George!” Harry said through gritted teeth as tears streamed down his cheeks. Placing a hand on his stomach. 

“Okay Harry... I'll leave but... but this isn’t over....” Shaking his head, Harry waits until he hears the door close. Then allowing himself to sob. How could everything happen so quickly. Trying to think about what he could have done differently Harry could only think about how many mistakes he made and how if he really thought about it, he knew that this pregnancy was different. But with him just being by himself because George being in America or at the shop at  Hogsmeade , he didn’t get any help. Thankfully he found someone who helped with the restaurant if he needed it. 

He will figure out how to do this, he has been for months now with just him. Taking a deep breath he curls himself into a ball. He had to be strong, for his children... they need him. Just like  Faye would have needed him. Closing his eyes he wills himself to go to sleep, if he was asleep he didn’t have to think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years has past... Let's see how the Weasley Potters are doing.

The light flashed by the oven, signaling that the food inside was done. Duncan smiled as he quickly pulls out the roast that he made. At 14 Duncan would love to cook all of the meals, but his Dad wouldn’t let him. He always looked sad when he said that it wasn’t his job, but Duncan loved to cook. He wanted to be a chef one day and cook for their restaurant. 

Today was the day he decided, this was the day that he started the plan get his Dad to move on. He saw how he looked when he saw Blaise, one of Draco’s closest friends who now comes over a lot. His Dad deserves to be happy, and his Pops didn’t know how to do that. Not anymore. Yes he knew that his Pops love his Dad but what has he done to make it okay. George Weasley has just thrown himself into his job. Dad was hurting and his Pops wasn’t there for him. Okay yes Dad told him to give him space but he didn’t even fight for him. He just gave up and he could tell his Dad still loves him, but he deserves better someone that will fight for him. Someone that will put him first and not his business. 

Duncan had been hurt when his Dad was too busy for him those years ago. He was actually really close to his Pops. They would prank and joke. Even made up special signs so no one would know what they were talking about. That was until that prick Paul came into their life, then Pops wasn’t home they didn’t prank and their special language was forgotten. Shaking his head. He liked Blaise even though rough around the edges, he was nice to him. He actually learned a little bit of sign language so he could talk to him. 

With a flick of his wrist he sent a  patronis to grab his Dad. Adding cream to his potatoes he whips them up. Seeing his Dad walk in, he is wearing what him and Pippa picked out. At 40 Harry Weasley Potter looked better than he did at  25 , his hair still long and still perfectly dark. Green eyes just as vibrant, just a little more tired because of getting everything ready for Freddie’s graduation party. 

“ _ It smells good in here!”  _ His Dad signed as he picks up a carrot, rolling his eyes Duncan playfully smacks at his hands. 

_ “I just want everything to be perfect! Do you think Freddie is going to like it? Do you think Blaise is going to like it? He is coming right?”  _ Watching his Dad seeing a little blush as he mentioned of the man’s name, that was all he needed. A little ray of hope.

_ “Yes everyone will be here. This  _ _ is _ _ your Nan’s recipe wasn’t it? I think she is going to be very proud of you  _ _ Dunky _ _.”  _ Duncan hated that name he is 14 now he is not  Dunky . The only person he is okay with him calling that is  Lorcan and that is only because he is completely in love with him. He was going to be here today with his twin brother Lysander who is with  Lollie .

_ “I hope that she will be. I still can’t wait, she said that she would teach me a lot more this summer! You promised that I could work at the restaurant with you too right Dad?”  _ His Dad flicks his wrist as the food goes over to the table. They were going to do it buffet style, which was his idea.

_ “Yes, I promised you didn’t I...  _ _ Lollie _ _ ,Penelope and Harper are going to help Pops and Freddie is going to take over management for the  _ _ Hogsmeade _ _ shop. That just leaves you, me, and Ollie. Are you sure you don’t want to spend time with your Pops?”  _ Duncan knew that his Dad felt bad that he didn’t want to spend time with his Pops but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to get hurt again, and what if one day he is just too busy again and then he will forget about him again. That is not something Duncan wants to live through again. 

“ _ I want to be here with you. I don’t want to spend time with Pops. I’ll go over there on the weekends but I want to stay here with you and Ollie. Do you want me to leave?”  _ He signed looking down what if his Dad didn’t want him here for the summer? 

Feeling his Dad pull up his chin with a watery smile.  _ "Of course I want you here Duncan, I would love all my children to be with me during summer holiday... but I know that your Pops wants to spend time with you guys too. I know since our split it has been hard on everyone. I’m sorry for that... I know that it is my fault that we are not together. I’m stubborn but your Pops could have ….”  _ Stopping quickly he knew his Dad was saying too much he normally doesn’t talk that much about them. 

“ _ Dad no one blames you. Most of all me, Pops was selfish. He hasn’t even tried to fight for you. You love him and he loves you I know that but he needs to show you that he will be there for us and not just for his  _ _ business _ _. It’s like ever since the sodding  _ _ America _ _ store opened he didn’t care about us Dad. All he was worried about was money. You’re bloody rich Dad we didn’t need any more.”  _ Duncan didn’t want the tears to fall but he has never talked about his Pops to his Dad before. He always just wanted to make sure that his Dad was okay always. Dad has been the one that was always there. Even when he worked, Dad made sure he felt how loved he was.

_ “Duncan! Don’t about your Pops like that. He just wanted what was best for his family. We might have not worked out but you are his son and he loves you. More than anything. It was my fault that everything happened okay. If you have someone you want to be mad at, be mad at me. I wasn’t always the greatest. Our relationship was doomed from the beginning. Now I'm sure people have arrived and are dying to eat your food! I bet Lorcan is here. You don’t want him to see you crying. It’s okay to cry but cheer up love okay. I’m happy I have you, and Lollie, _ __ _ Pippa, _ __ _ Freddie, _ __ _ Harper and Ollie I don’t need anything else. Now come on let’s go see everyone.”  _

—-

Harry made Duncan go out so he could have a moment alone.  He didn’t want to see George today. This was  an important day, a day that they should be together.  Why didn’t he fight for him. Why hasn’t he in the last four year  tell him. Taking a shaky deep breath he walks out seeing the whole family.  Everyone has been sweet about the separat ion. 

After losing  the baby his life  didn’t  seem to matter just his kids.  His happiness didn’t matter. 

Looking up George eyes lock on his. It still hasn’t changed all these years, George took his breath away each time. If only he could walk over and pull him into a kiss. It just won’t work that way. Yes it might be stubborn but he couldn’t put himself out there for George again. George told him how he felt about everything that first fight. 

\------

**_ Flash Back _ **

“Do you want to bring up mistakes Harry because we can. Yes I know what I did was wrong, I put the business before everything. I just wanted out kids to have what they wanted.” Harry clenched his fist, he  knows that they are okay. They have  more than plenty. 

“They do have what they want George and more. I know we were raised with not a lot to our name. Our kids are the opposite of that. They have everything they need and more. You know what I can’t get back is our daughter George. She is gone.”

“It’s not my fault that we lost our daughter. Don’t you put that on me! If we are going to blame anyone of anything please tell me why I didn’t meet MY SON until his was 4 years old. I missed everything Harry, everything I watched with the triplets, Harper and Ollie. You took that away from me when it came to Freddie. I know I said it didn’t matter... but it did.... So talking about losing our daughter... Freddie was right there and you didn’t share it with me!” Harry felt like he was stabbed in the stomach, he was right. There was nothing he could do to get those four years back. 

“You know what you are right George... I’m a horrible Dad... I took that away from you. I  probably took my daughter’s life too.... I should have gone to the healer when I first thought something was wrong. It’s fine George... I know you were trying to give me space but it doesn’t matter anymore. You deserve someone better... Someone who wouldn’t keep your children from you... You’re free George... I hope you find someone who can make you happy....”

Watching the red head start to cry. “Harry... please... I'm sorry I didn’t... I didn’t mean that...” Smiling a watery smile he knew that George meant every word it was the same thing he has been saying to George since he met Freddie. It lasted longer than he thought.

“No, you did and it’s true... Go ahead and have a good week with the kids. You can keep them as long as you like.. I don’t want to keep them from you...” Harry started to walk away, feeling his wrist being caught. He was twirled around and pulled into his husband's arms. 

“Please don’t do this Harry... Please...” The red head pulls him into a crushing kiss. George hasn’t kissed him in so long. Harry felt his toes curl, at least their last kiss was a good one...

“You deserve better we are never going to get over what I did, and I will have to live with that the rest of my life. If I could change it I would George but... but I can’t....” Pulling away again Harry goes and gets the children ready to spend the  week with George.

End flash back

\------

“Hi Harry,” The voice bring Harry back into present day. Looking up he sees Blaise, groaning inward. Not that he didn’t like Blaise he did... but it was purely sexual... You can’t blame him, it’s been four years since he has been kissed let alone anything else.

“Hi Blaise, thank you for coming... I’m sure Draco is happy that you are here, one more Slytherin. You guys do have My Harper.” Looking over to his youngest daughter who was talking to Alice. Draco and Neville ’s daughter. 

“I hope that you  are happy to see me here Harry... I was actually going to ask you since it’s summer if you would like to maybe go out to dinner. Duncan told me that I should take you out... and I think that is a wonderful idea.” Harry’s head snapped to his son who is currently standing with his boyfriend smiling at him. Then over to George who is scowling as he talks to Freddie and Scorpius. 

“That is very kind of you Blaise but right now is not a good time. I have the restaurant and I do want to spend some time with the kids before they go back. If you don’t mind I'm just going to go check on the drinks.” Quickly walking away Harry took a deep breath. He is going to have to have a conversation with Duncan Arthur. 

\------

George didn’t like Blaise talking to Harry. Why was he talking to him? Why was he even here? 

“Pop.... Pops.... Did you even hear what I said?” Freddie said as he pulled Scorpius closer to him. 

“Yes... I mean no I didn’t hear you... Why is Blaise talking to your Dad? Is there something going on there?” The older red head crosses his arms, he would be home in a minute if Harry would allow him too. He hated the fact that he wasn’t with his husband. 

“No Pops, there is nothing going on with him and Blaise. Duncan invited him, I think he wants them to get together. You know how Duncan is though... I love my brother more than anything but...”

“He hates me.... Why wouldn’t he?” Taking a drink of his fire whiskey George bites his lips.

“Mr. Weasley... Duncan doesn’t hate you... from what Penelope told Alice is that Duncan is just hurt. He still loves you.”  Scorpius said as he pulled away from his son. “I’m going to go talk to my Papa real quick I'll be right back...” He places a chaste kiss on Freddie’s lips.

Waiting for the blond to walk away George turns to his son looking straight into his hazel eyes.

“I need to win your Dad back... I don’t care how we do it Freddie but I need to... I miss him more than anything. Are you in?” Knowing he looked panicked but he has to enlist the help of his children there is no way that he will be able to do this by himself.

“Don’t worry Pops, we are way  ahead of you... Well Me, Pip, and  Lollie are on your side. Ollie is still too young and Duncan won’t even talk to us about it.” Seeing that Weasley twinkle in his oldest son eyes  made him proud. This is going to be good.

\-------

Freddie was ready to start  operation get parents back together. Now he just had to do step one. The announcement. The red head looks over at his boyfriend who just smirks and nods his head. 

Hitting his wand on the glass to get everyone's attention. Looking out at everyone it looked like a sea of red heads. 

“Hullo everyone, I just wanted to say a few things. First, I want to thank my little brother who made all the wonderful food that we have been eating.” Freddie signed and Duncan blushed and waved.

“Second I want to thank my parents. Dad, I'm sorry that you had to put up with my pranking side... what can I say.... I get it honestly... Pops even though I did learn everything from you... I did get Head Boy... so I must have done something right. As everyone knows I am going to take over WWW at  Hogsmeade . I’m so thankful that I will be able to do what I love just like my parents. When I was growing up, I always wanted to be just like them … There was only one other thing that I wanted more than that... I think you all know my boyfriend Scorpius... Isn’t he the best-looking guy?” Hearing the aww from the crowd Freddie looks over at the blond who was blushing. 

“On my 6 th birthday I asked my parents if I could marry Scorpius because I was 6... Well they said no.... My Pops said that we would have to be able to take care of each other. My Dad said that I would have to graduate... Then Mr. Malfoy said that I would have to ask for permission... I am happy to say that I checked all of those boxes. So last night I asked Scorpius to marry me and he said yes... So, this winter we are getting married!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you! I hope that you guys enjoy it!!! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed. They make my heart happy!


	3. Chapter 2

Harry sat in his restaurant looking at his son. Freddie is too young to get married. Not that it mattered because he always known that they would. George is meeting them they wanted to have lunch together. Hopefully they can talk them into waiting just a little bit. Not that he wouldn’t have married George at 18 because he would. It actually would have changed a lot of things. 

“Oh, look Pop just walked in.” Freddie said, looking behind him he saw George looking well really good. He was wearing jeans and a button up, but not just any jeans form fitting jeans. Harry licked his now dry lips then suddenly look back to his son.

“Hullo,” George smiled and sat down next to Harry their thighs touch sending a shiver down his spine. Gods he missed this man. “Did I miss anything?”

Freddie shook his head. “You are right on time Pops. We just got here early, so I'm sure you know why we wanted to talk about the wedding. It is going to be a grand Malfoy event just like everything... but we wanted a little bit of Weasley-Potter in there too... Pops I was wondering if you could make fireworks for the occasion and Dad I was hoping that we could have the rehearsal dinner here.” Harry looked at his son and then over to George who was smiling. How could he be so okay with this, he likes to think that he is a down to earth parent, but his son just graduated Hogwarts and is taking over an entire store. This was a lot too fast. 

“I would love to anything for you! Whatever you need I will make it first priority.”  George said with a smile.  Taking a deep breath Harry felt so over whelmed. He was alone in this... like many things for the past 4 years. 

“Dad? What do you say?” Seeing his baby's hazel eyes sparkling and full of love, how could he say no. 

“Of course you can have it here. Just let me know what you would want. I’m sure Duncan would love to help with it.” Poor Duncan he didn’t take the news well. He hated that his son thought he would lose his brother just like he lost his Pops... Just trying to tell him he didn’t lose his Pops was like pulling teeth. 

“Great... Well that is all I had you two have a good lunch. I need to meet Scorpius at his parents. Love you.” The red head stands and presses a kiss to each of their cheeks and rushed out the door. 

Freddie just left them alone sitting side by side. Harry loved the feeling of having his husband next to him . This is the first time in a long time being this close to him.

“Harry...” George said timidly, making him look up. Gods those eyes... he could get lost in them... 

“I guess I should get back to work then eh.” Waiting for his husband to get up so he could leave this situation, but it looks like he isn’t going to move.

“Actually.... I wanted to talk with you... Please...” Brown eyes bore into his green pleading with him to just talk. But could they just talk or would it be a waste of time. Harry knows he shouldn’t...

“Okay... Let’s talk...” He said before he could talk himself out of it. George moved over to the other side of the booth. Missing the warmth from him already. 

“I can’t do this anymore Harry... I can’t live without you... Four years... It’s been four years... I gave you your space... You said I should find someone else.” His heart was in his throat. He wants to just tell him to come home right now and that they would forget everything that happened that it didn’t matter as long as they were together, but how long would that last...

“Oh George... I...” George leans over and presses a finger onto his lips. Without thinking Harry presses a small kiss to it. Earning a smile from the red head.

“I’m going to do this right... Last time we didn’t really date... we just got married... which I wouldn’t trade for anything in the world... but I need to let you know how special you are... So tonight , I’m taking you out on a date... I already checked with the kids. Penelope said her and Alice would watch Ollie...” His head was spinning, he already talked to the kids about it. Biting his lip not he couldn’t back out of it. Not that he wanted too... Gods he wanted more than anything to be with George. 

“A... A date...” George grabs his hands and interlaces their fingers. 

“Yes, a date... I already asked Freddie if I could court you... Seeing as he the oldest.” Harry wanted to laugh courting... Really... 

“Courting George?” 

“Harry, I don’t think you understand how much I missed you... There is a lot we need to talk about and work through... I want you to know that you are worth all of this... So please let me... I know that you love me... I can see it...” Wanting to give in... He does... What is holding him back... 

“What should I wear tonight?” George smiled that breath-taking smile. 

“I’m sure the girls will know exactly what you should wear. Now I should get back... Not that I want to leave you or put work before you... I just need to make sure the reservations are set for tonight.” Picking up one of Harry’s hands he places a kiss on it... “Until later Harrykins.”

Harry couldn’t speak, nodding he just blinks and watches him walk out the door. Merlin did that just happen... Four years and it finally happens... 

\-----

Penelope stands in her Dads closet looking at all of his clothes, it has to be perfect. Her girlfriend Alice is sitting on the bed with  Lorelie . Finally, their parents are going to get back together. It’s been too long, they need to be a family again.

“ Lollie , I don’t know... I mean this is important... Daddy has to look good... Not his normal jumper and jeans look....” Huffing she walks out looking at the two girls sitting on the bed. Alice’s blond hair is piled on top of her head wearing a tank top and shorts and  Lorelie is wearing a sun dress both of them are painting each other's nails. 

“How about that silk green shirt that he never wears... The one that Draco bought him. With those tight black pants, you know the ones I'm talking about. Aunt Ginny bought them as a joke but I really think that he would look good in them.” Penelope went to the closet and found the shirt and pants. Holding them up to the other girls.

“Love that is perfect!” Alice said with a smile putting down her fingernail polish. Penelope feels herself blush. 

“Okay good now we just got to make sure that Duncan doesn’t find out before it happens. I don’t know why he doesn’t want them to get back together. Normally we are so in sync.” Sitting down next to Alice and starts to paint her toes.

“You know that he has always felt protective towards Daddy, plus him knowing about Freddie and Scorpius. It’s not like we could tell him the plan because he would do whatever he could to not let it work. We need to get them talking, Pops and Duncan. I just don’t know how.”

Hearing the door open in walks Ollie with Duncan. Who has a scowl on his face.

_ “Why are you watching Oliver tonight? He said that Dad had a date?”  _ Penelope glares at her youngest brother. 

“ _ Daddy is going on a date, why does it matter to you? It’s not like you haven’t tried to hook him up with Blaise. Which would be a horrible choice by the way. He is a git. Aunt Hermione said that he was a bully in school.”  _ Oliver climbs onto the bed into Lorelei's lap, he didn’t like when his siblings fight. 

_ “So was your girlfriend’s dad and now him and Dad are friends. It doesn’t matter how they were in the past it is who they are now!”  _ Penelope was about to show Duncan what Aunt Ginny taught her, but taking a deep breath she replied.

_ “You say that Duncan but you are the first one to say that Daddy shouldn’t get back together with Pops! When he apologized and gave Daddy space. They love each other and if they want to go on a date then they should. YOU are not going to do anything to make Daddy not go. He has been miserable and his misses Pops.”  _ Penelope feels angry tears burn her eyes, she couldn’t let Duncan balls this up.

_ “Do you not remember Pops just forgetting about us because of his job. No because he always talked to you... Dad was the only one who has always been there for me. Freddie was too until Scorpius took all of his time. You guys don’t even understand what it feels like to be me. At least Dad tries, Pops doesn’t care and neither do you.”  _ With a huff Duncan storms out of the room slamming the door. Oliver looks over at her with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to tell, I just got really excited because I want Daddy and Pops to get back together. I thought he would be happy.”  Lorelie kisses the top of his head.

“Don’t worry about its Ollie, we are going to get Daddy and Pops back together. We are Weasley Potters we are the strongest, smartest and cleverest. If anyone can do it, we can.”

\------

Freddie sat in the office of WWW in  Hogsmeade waiting for Scorpius to meet him. Hearing a knock on the door he smiles.

“Come in.” With a flick of his wand he looks up with a smile as the door opens. There stood his beautiful Fiancé . 

“Hi love,” The blond walks in and places a kiss on his lip. Grabbing onto his neck Freddie hold him there longer.

“Hi beautiful, so did you get the reservations for my parents?” He said as he pulled Scorpius down onto his lap. Nuzzling his neck, he felt the blond melt into his arms. 

“I did.. Because I'm amazing, but honestly , I will be happy when they are back together. I mean I know my parents are in love but your Parents are what I wanted our life to be like. I want a lot of kids and businesses. My apothecary and you taking over for your Pop, it just made me sad once everything happened. I know if I was  your Dad I would have been heartbroken if I lost a child. It must have been so hard on him.” Freddie wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man. He didn’t like to think about what happened. It was such a bad time for both of his parents. Being the oldest and 14 he had to step up not that he was upset about it, he just hated that their family had to go through that.

“We will never have to worry about that. I have been in love with you since I was 4 years old. When you get pregnant , I will make sure that nothing will ever happen to you.” Scorpius smiled and kisses his lips tenderly. His tongue gently caressing his lips until he opens. Freddie soon takes over control of the kiss.

“I love you Fredrick James Weasley Potter.” 

“I love you too... Now I think that we have  a wedding to plan...” Freddie said with a smirk.

“Yes, I will try not to go too overboard... but....” Knowing how the Malfoys are he knew that they are going to be over the top.

“I trust you completely...”

\-------

George stood outside of his home holding a box of Harry’s favorite chocolates. Looking down at himself, he was wearing blue trousers with a white button up and a vest. Taking a deep breath , he knocks on the door.

The door opens and there stood his youngest daughter with a big smile on her face, that quickly changed. 

“Hello Mr. Weasley Potter... Please come in.... I want to talk to you.” She said sternly, which George was trying not to laugh. She reminded him so much of his sister. 

“Yes Miss Weasley Potter...” He follows her into their sitting room.  Harper motions him to sit down on the couch as she sits down in front of him.

“Now Mr.  Weasley Potter... you are taking my Dad dy on a date tonight.... May I ask what your intentions are?” His daughter crosses her arms and leaned back in the chair. 

“Yes... I am... My intentions are to make him remember why we are perfect for each other.” Watching her tap her fingers on her arm he couldn’t help but smirk.

“Just remember I’m a Slytherin and my Pops taught me everything he knows. So if you hurt my Daddy I will make sure it won’t happen again.” George smile and leans over places a kiss on her forehead.

“I promise my little firecracker, I will not hurt Daddy.” Breaking character Harper throws her arms around his neck. Soon she remembers and pulls away quickly.

“I will go get him...” George watches his daughter walk out of the room. Hearing footsteps down the stairs in walks his three girls and his youngest son.

“Pops!” Ollie runs to him and throws his arms around his middle. 

“Hey Ollie... Is Daddy ready to go?” Before his son could answer in walks Harry with Duncan behind him looking cross. He couldn’t focus on his son right now all he could see how beautiful his husband looked. Wearing a silk green shirt and pants that hugged him in all the right places. Age has been so good to his husband. 

“Wow Harrykins, you... you look.”

“He looks bloody beautiful!”  Lorelie said with a smirk. Seeing Harry shoot a look over at her.

“Well you do look bloody beautiful Daddy.” Penelope said as she crosses his arms. 

“Okay you two have fun... ” Lorelie winks ,

“Take all the time you need” Penelope wriggles her eyebrows.

“Just remember what I said. ” Harper said with a wicked gleam. Yep just like his sister.

“Have fun Pops.” George leans down and kisses his son's hair.  It was a good thing that his children were happy about them going on a date. Well most of his children.

“Will do Ollie.” Walking over he hands the chocolates to his husband which was quickly stolen by Harper.

Looking behind Harry he saw Duncan. Smiling at his son he squeezes Harry’s hand, who just nods and starts to hug all of his children.

“ _ Hi Duncan...”  _ George signs nervously.  Duncan glares at him, and sighs.

_ “Don’t hurt him, he doesn’t deserve it. Dad has been through enough. You better fight for him Pops show him how much you love him.... Don’t put work in front of him or everyone else. I don’t care if you do it to me just don’t do it to Ollie, or the girls. With Freddie getting married now. I’m the one that makes sure that no one get hurt.”  _ Seeing the hurt in his son’s eyes he nods.

_ “Duncan, I promise you I will not hurt your Dad, or your siblings. I will not put work over my family anymore... That is including you Duncan Arthur. I love you son, and I have missed you. I know you don’t want to hear that but I do. I hope to spend time with you soon so we can talk...”  _ Duncan shakes his head. Not wanting to push this any he turns back around holding out his arm to Harry. Who took it. 

_ “I left money on the table you guys order something Duncan take the night off if you want to bake with Ollie you can but I want everyone to have fun tonight get extra pizza drink a ton of coke. I love you all...”  _ Harry signs and says quickly. George waves and gently ushers Harry out the door where he wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and  apparates them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!!! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy...


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am not feeling too good. I just read through it quickly. Sorry if there are more mistakes than normal!

When the  apparated to their destination Harry saw this beautiful restaurant. It was a white building but the shop front was a dark wood. The front was full length windows, and there were red flower boxes.

Reading the sign read Cuillére Magique. This was probably the fanciest restaurant that Harry has ever been at. “George, this is...”

“Don’t say too much... Nothing is too much for you.” Feeling his husbands arm tighten around him, his heart started to beat faster. 

“Okay.” Looking up he blushes. Gods he missed him, he knew that it wouldn’t take much for Harry to be all in and to forgive him. There is just so much to talk about well maybe not so much just one thing. The thing that has been the main reason that they couldn't work through it.

After they were seated Harry looks at the menu. Nothing in this sounds good at all. Harry is all for trying delicious things but this is not what he is used too. Looking at George with his eyebrow raised.

“George.... you know that there is a diner right down the street that serves all day breakfast...” Seeing George’s eyes widen he could tell he wasn’t feeling this food choices either.. This was never them. The atmosphere was beautiful with vines that hung from the ceiling and beautiful deep wood floors.

“I could go for some breakfast.” George smiles and throws down 20  quib and grabs his hand and they rush out of the restaurant. 

Laughing, George pulls him into his arms. I’m sorry that I tried to give you overly romantic ....” Looking into his beautiful brown eyes Harry saw something that he hasn’t  seen in a while. Love, most the time when he looked at his husband it was hurt and sadness. 

“George, you should know by now everything is romantic with you. Now I would love a cuppa and a full breakfast!” Walking hand and hand down the street something felt almost perfect. It shouldn’t feel this good they still had so much that they needed to talk about. 

\----

George sits down in a booth at the diner looking across at the love of his life. This seems like something he has done before. The dinner where he and Harry talk about their past and having to move on., because that is what they have to do is move on. They cannot give up because this is something that  they  will  regret forever if they don’t fix what they have. They  are soul mates.

After ordering their coffee and breakfast for dinner  Geroge takes a deep breath. “Harry , I know that this sounds like something we have done before. This is much like that dinner that we had over 14 years ago. I love you and I want to apologize about everything. Something in me when the thing with America came up. It was something Fred and I dreamed about was making our company worldwide. No excuse, I should have been there for you and the kids. I mean you were pregnant.... and if I was there maybe....” Feeling his voice crack he didn’t like to think about their daughter. There is no way that he doesn’t feel  completely to blame. 

“I was the one that made it harder one you, you had 6 kids to take care of. Plus , a restaurant, I wanted to make sure that I had something for them for when they got older. Let’s not forget my selfishness. Harry there isn’t a  day  that goes by that I don’t miss you that I don’t cry and think about not being at home, our children and Faye.” Seeing the tears fall down his husband’s cheeks,  reaching over  brushing it off with his thumb.

“There is a part of me George that wants to tell you what I told you after our first date. I want you to come home because the thought of you leaving would break my heart, but we have children now... We have to be smart and we have to take their feeling in consideration. I want us to work this out, because yes I love you.... There was never a time that I thought you would cheat on me. I never truly blamed you for Faye either. I.... blamed myself, it took me a long time and a lot of mind healer appointments to be able to not blame myself. If ... If you truly want to do this. Maybe we should go to my mind healer.... Then maybe do a family one... I know it seems like a lot but George...” George stops him.

“I will do whatever you want to do.... I love you Harrykins. Nothing will ever change that. Mind healer sounds perfect. I want us to be okay by the time that our son gets married because I want us to give him away together.” Looking into those beautiful emerald eyes, George searches if he could read his husband.

“I think that is a perfect goal George... To be honest it probably wouldn’t take much.... So we have 5 months...” Smiling a huge smile he could finally feel like he could breath.

“Plenty of time, that just means we have to have a lot of dates.” The red head winks at him. 

“I’m not going to complain about that.” Seeing his husband blush... 

“Gods I didn’t think I could forget how beautiful you are but seeing it in person again. With you smiling and knowing I put it there....” Before Harry could say anything, their food came.

“Thank you....You don’t know how handsome you are George...”

“I know... Perfect arm candy for you...” interlacing their fingers on the table.

\-----

Harper, Penelope and Lorelie sat at the window looking out of the curtains waiting for their parents to come home . They just had to know that they had a good time.

“Do you think that Pops will kiss Dad goodnight?” Harper said with a smile. Penelope looks down at her sister. Penelope felt like the mother some times of their family. Even though they had Daddy and Pops.

“There is no way that he could resist kissing Daddy. You did see how good he looked tonight.” Penelope said giggling. Putting her arm around her youngest sister looking over at her triplet. 

“I mean if he doesn’t Pops is crazy. Oh , look they are here ! I wonder what they are saying....”  Lorelie bites her bottom lip .

\-------

It was the part of the night that Harry has been thinking about.... The farewell, should he kiss him... should he not.... 

“I had a great time Harry, seeing as I'm taking the girls tomorrow... The day after would you like to go to dinner?” Thinking about it, he has a  healer's appointment that day possibly they could go out afterwards.

“Would you like to go to the mind healers with me... and then we can have dinner afterwards? Then maybe if everything goes okay maybe we can do a family dinner night on Saturday... I’m sure the kids will like that...”

\-----

“Why are you guys looking out the window.” Freddie said making the three girls jump. Laughing he looks out the window. Seeing his parent talking on the porch. They should really let their parents have a private moment but he wanted to know what was going on too. 

“Daddy and Pops are about to kiss... We are watching... Do you think it worked Freddie? Do you think that they are going to get back together?” Harper who is normally acts older than she is looks up at him looking like an 11-year-old. Her big brother bends down and kisses her forehead. He loved his Harper. 

“It looks like they might  Harpie .” 

\----

“Of course , I will go to the healers with you. I told you Harry whatever I have to do, and family dinner sounds perfect...” George wants so bad to kiss him, and take him upstairs to their bedroom. Harry moves closer to him.

“Great.... I really did have a great time tonight....” His husband’s emerald eyes looking up at him, still looking like he did when he first fell in love with him at Hogwarts.

“I’m glad... I’ll see you tomorrow...” George places his hands on Harry’s hips pulling the smaller man closer.

“Yes... I’ll see you tomorrow when you pick up the girls...” Feeling arms wrap around his neck George leans down giving his husband enough time to back out. Without hesitation their lips touch.

\------

4 out of the 6 Weasley Potter children look onto what is happening. When their lips touch all four of them cheer.

“I knew Pops couldn’t resist Daddy... He is too handsome to....” Penelope said as she hugs  Lorelie . 

“Well that is step one of our plan guys... They kissed... So now we have to make sure everything continues to go smoothly...” Freddie said closing the curtains to give his parents some privacy.

\-----

It was like all of their memories came rushing back as soon as their lips touch. Harry remembers there first night together, the kiss at the Ministry. Mexican food and  minigolf , their engagement, the birth of their children. 

The feel of George’s tongue tracing his bottom lip makes him moan. Allowing his  husband to take advantage. Only pulling away because they had to take a breath, Harry feels tears falling down his face...

“There is nothing more than I want for you to just walk into this house and be home...” Running his fingertip through George’s hair. Seeing him smile and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Soon my husband, but first I need to show you that I am going to put my family first....” HIs husband pulls him into another kiss this one slow and loving. As if he was pouring everything , he has wanted to say for the last four years. 

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you too George...”

\------

George walked into the restaurant to pick up the order that he called in for the girls and himself. He could have sent one of them but then he couldn’t see Harry. Since last night all he wanted to do is spend more time with his husband. 

“Unka George!” Rosie said with a smile as she rushed towards him. Throwing her arms around his middle giving him a hug. “I didn’t expect you to be in here... Does that mean?!” Laughing he knew she would be just like her mother. 

“It means that things are getting better yes. Where is Harry?” With another squeeze Rosie pulls away and points back towards the kitchen. 

“He is back in the kitchen with Duncan. Warning he is not in a good mood today... Duncan not  Unka  Harry.  Duncan hasn’t been himself lately. I don’t know what’s going on. The only one who can get him to smile is  Lorcan .” Nodding he walks back towards the kitchen.

“I’ll see you on Sunday Rosie. Hopefully Harry will be with me...” Smiling she gets back to cleaning off a table. 

Stopping at the door when he heard a fight. 

_ “Duncan Arthur! Your Pops loves you! I can’t take this much longer. I don’t know how to help you. Your Pops wants a relationship with you. I know our separation has be hard on all of us... We are going to fix it... I know it has taken a long time for us to get our head out of our  _ _ arses _ _ but I love him and he loves me... You can’t just keep telling Blaise to stop by. I’m not interested in him. Please Duncan... please tell me why you are so hell bent on not wanting to give your Pops a chance?” _

George opens the door a little bit so he could see the response. Seeing both of them crying makes him want to rush in and pull them into his arms. He couldn’t not yet, he wants to Duncan to tell.

_ “Right when you guys split up after you lost... I mean he was talking to all of us and he said that he would never make us feel like it was our fault that he will always be there for us. That was true for everyone else but me. Freddie was his son who did everything like him, the pranks and he even looks just like him. Pippa and  _ _ Lollie _ _ even though we are triplets they are more like twins so that reminds him of his brother so he is proud of them. Harper is Harper... who couldn’t love her...”  _ George couldn’t help but smirk at that... His little firecracker does get everyone to love her. _ “and Ollie looks just like you, and he is in love with you.... I’m the son who is the freak.... I have red hair like him but I have your face... I am powerful but I don’t want it... All I want to do is cook... I’m the one who the professors are like Yes he is just like Harry Potter but poor thing he can’t hear.... There were three people I could really depend on in my life You, Pops and Freddie... I mean Nan and Granny but they don’t count. Then everything changed, why does it have to change Dad... If... if I let Pops back into my life how do I know he won’t hurt me again.”  _

Hearing enough George walks into the kitchen, both of them look over at him. “ _ I will make an oath on my magic that I will never hurt you again. Duncan you are my son, my beautiful, smart, talented, sweet son. Yes you are powerful, and who cares if you just want to  _ _ be a chef!  _ _ You are not a freak! Merlin I hate that word. I want to become the person that you can count on again. If I have to show you everyday that I will be there for you and your Dad I will. You think that Freddie is the one that is just like me but I see myself in you... Do you think that I wanted to let anyone in when I lost my brother and best friend? I was afraid to lose someone else. Because the person I depended on the most was gone... That was until your Dad came by every day and showed me that he wasn’t going anywhere. Then after that I fell head over heels in love with him... I love you Duncan Arthur Weasley Potter. Please give me the opportunity to show you...”  _ Watching his son who looks over at Harry who is crying and nods his head. Duncan looks back at him taking a deep breath his son rushes to him and throws his arms around him crying.

George quickly wraps his arms around his son holding him close kissing into his hair. Looking back over at Harry who was smiling a watery smile. This is the first time in a long time that his son has hugged him. Pulling him back so he could see his face.

“ _ Thank you. I love you Pops”  _ Duncan signed and hugged him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your continued support. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	5. Chapter 4

Harry was nervous, he didn’t think he would be that nervous. It’s just a mind healer appointment, but George is coming with him. They are going to have to talk about things that they haven’t talked about in four years. Hearing the floo come to life, George walks out of the fireplace. His beautiful red hair was sticking up slightly as he dusted off his clothes. Walking over to him, his husband pulls him into a sweet kiss. 

“Hi, I missed you.... Where are the kids?” Harry pulling him into another kiss, wishing he could just tell him to come home... Not yet... they have to do this and have a meeting with the kids. 

“The triplets and Ollie are at Mum’s and Harper is at Poppy’s. She told me today that she wanted to be a healer just like Granny and I told her that she would be the best healer.” Pride flowed through him, his children are the best things he has ever accomplished. 

“My little firecracker will be a healer eh... so I’m going to have a Business owner, a chef, a healer, and what have the older girls been thinking? They change their mind every other day.” Feeling his husband’s fingers glide through his hair he leans into the touch. 

“Actually, they have been stuck on being Aurors. They have really been researching, not that I want my children to be in danger but if that is what they want to do.... Let’s not forget Ollie he has already made up his mind. He has known since he was two.” 

“Dragon Trainer!” They both said at the same time. Yes Ollie and his Uncle Charlie had a lot in common, the most was their love of dragons. Charlie said as soon as he is out of school, he would take him as an apprentice. 

Looking over at the clock it was getting close to time. “We should get going... hold on tight and I will apparate us there.” Brown eyes looks down at him with a loving smile. 

“Always, I can’t lose you again.” With that Harry popped them away. 

\----- 

Popping into the office they pulled away from each other and walked over to say that they were there. 

Sitting in the chairs, he looks around seeing the calm surroundings. Mind healers was something that George never really wanted to do, but he will do this for his family. It just hasn’t been the same. They are going to talk about many things that they haven’t. 

“George... are you nervous?” Harry asks as he interlaces their fingers together. He could tell that his husband is a little nervous but he would never admit it. 

“I am, but I'm excited because this is what we need to do. Doing this is going to help us to be us again... I told you I love you and I will do anything to make this marriage work.” Seeing a faint blush on the raven haired man’s face. 

“I’m a little scared too... but Healer Liam, he is great. He has been there for me since everything happened. He tells me when I'm being a git and need to get my head out of my arse.” 

“I think that is what I need to be told to me.” Harry leans in and kisses his lips sweetly, lingering a little longer than they should. 

“We both have had our head in our arses... Trust me babe, there is something else I would love to have in my...” 

“Harry Wealsey Potter..” An older white-haired man walks up to them. “Well it looks like you finally came to your senses... Come on let’s go talk.” Harry laughs and grabs his hand as they stood up. 

“I know, this is My George... George is this Liam. My mind healer... he is a handful.” Taking the older man's hand, he shakes it hard. Liam looked like a strange wizard, but he is here for Harry it didn’t matter how strange he was. 

“I’m glad that you are here. Come you only have an hour. For what I have planned it is going to take the full hour. Now boys have a sit on the couch.” Looking over at his husband who just shrugged, going with it he sat down on the couch. 

“Now I'm assuming you are here because you want to get back together... You are more than ready after 4 years to move back in with each other. What I have gotten from Harry you should have never left each other... Now my practices are different than most mind healers, but I think that is why Harry chose me...” 

Harry grabbed his hand. “That is the reason why I came here. Liam knows how to talk to me and get through my stubbornness... So, what do you have planned today old man?” George still didn’t know how to take this older mind healer but Harry trusts him. 

“It’s like a pensive but you are being put into that person. You will feel their emotions, basically becoming them in that memory. Both you and George are going to see and feel each others memories.” Feeling Harry’s hands on his face, he pulls him into a kiss. As if Harry was trying to pour everything in this kiss. George couldn’t help but hold on for dear life, he couldn’t believe he wasted 4 years... Only pulling away when he heard a cough. 

“Thank you for being here and doing this...” He said breathlessly after the kiss. 

“Anything for you Harrykins. What do we need to do?” George’s asks looking at the mind healer with his eyebrow raised. Feeling a little over whelmed, having to feel what Harry had to go through.... It scared him.... 

I am going to say a spell and then we will go into the pensive and then after both of you are finished you will talk..” Watching the older man wave his wand saying an unfamiliar spell they walk over to the pensive and all three of them dunk themselves in. 

The first memory popped up. As Harry he was sitting on a hospital bed looking at Poppy. 

“Harry I can’t even begin to understand what you are going through. You had it worse than anyone in this war. Is the father helping you through this, I mean I know he doesn’t know about the baby yet but is he helping with how you are feeling?” George was in Harry’s body living through everything, right now he felt excited, scared, heartbroken and confused... What is this memory. 

“It was a one-night stand type of thing. That’s why I am confused about me being pregnant.” He felt Harry look down at his hand which were clasped together in his lap. 

“Harry, if it was just a one night stand you wouldn’t be here 8 weeks pregnant. It might have only happened once but you love him, and he you.” The older woman sits down next to Harry and grabs his hand. Her magic reaching out to him trying to calm him. “Who is it dear?” 

“George.... George Weasley.” Harry whispers, “Yes, I do love him, but I don’t think he loves me..” He couldn’t love him. George hurt because Harry felt this way... That Harry loved him... Why didn’t he tell him... 

“Trust me, he does. Unfortunately, since a certain man left, he hasn’t been himself. He was actually in here a couple of days ago,” Harry’s eyes shot up and looked at Poppy. Liking the fact that Harry was worried about him George waited to hear what Poppy said. He couldn’t remember going to see her, but at that time he was still very heartbroken because Harry left. 

“He is fine dear, nothing that pepper up couldn’t cure. Maybe you should go talk to him.” Harry knew he didn’t want to.. Even though George was upset, it could have been something different that he was upset about. 

The memory changed rapidly. 

George felt himself in Harry’s body again, feeling strange being 6 months pregnant. Wow is this what he felt like, swollen, hungry, tired... and horny? Feeling himself... or Harry pull down his cloak he walks down Diagon Alley. 

Walking into the store he saw himself... Feeling the love and excitement of seeing himself. This is how Harry felt when he looked at him... He could tell the man felt unsure of what he was going to say but he was going to try. Walking closer before he could get to him, George knew what was going to happen next. He remembers this day all too well. 

Ducking into an aisle he watching Lee pulling him into a kiss. George felt the utter heartbreak, it made his stomach roll, tears start to sting his eyes. Harry was thinking about how Poppy like that George didn’t love him... or how he shouldn’t have left... and how George moved on so quickly. Then to his surprise Harry thought as long as he is happy.... Flinching the red head sees himself deepen the kiss. 

Wanting to flee Harry runs towards the exit, knocking over a display. “Harry?” He heard himself say, “Harry! Wait!” 

Then the memories swirl around and he feels in so much pain, gods he has never felt anything like this before. Opening his eyes, he is lying down on a hospital bed. 

“Harry, I can’t believe you were so stubborn that you would wait until you and the baby would be in trouble!” Throwing a potion down his throat, George gagged on the taste, but soon the pain was gone. 

The memory swirled again, Harry was hold Freddie for the first time, George finally knew how it felt to hold his son as a baby... Feeling himself cry, knowing that Harry was excited that he had red hair just like him and his brown eyes too... Lucky because he thought he had the perfect replica of George... He lived the birth with Harry... That is what he always wanted... To think that Harry did this all by himself... Gods this man was so strong a perfect and beautiful. 

The next memory started as Harry stood on the Platform waiting for George... Feeling the worry George knew that he let them down, and then feeling a pain in his stomach... Oh gods no... he.. He is going to have to live through this... 

Soon he is right out of his office knowing that Harry is going to walk in there and see Paul kissing him... Seeing it from Harry’s eyes it didn’t make it better.... It felt like he has been hit in the stomach, the pain increased.... Looking down he saw the blood and felt the pain then darkness. 

Waking up at St. Mungo’s George felt empty, tired, guilt, pain, anger. Hearing himself apologize and feeling the betrayal, yes he was hurt about losing Faye... he wanted his daughter... living it through Harry was completely different. Knowing you had that life inside of you and then losing it. George couldn’t take any more he pulled himself out of the memories. 

Crying he started to pace, how.... how could he just left Harry after that.... Liam removed himself from the pensive a few moments later. 

“George... I see you left early...” Liam held out a tissue box, taking a couple George wipes his nose and face. 

“How could I be so selfish. How does he even want to be with me. Feeling his pain and his hurt. Why would he give me a second chance...” George sits down on the couch laying his head in his hands. 

“Do you think he feels that you are selfish?” The healer asked sitting down across from him. Harry wouldn’t think that because he is good. He has done so much for everyone... and you called him selfish... He could only hope if Harry truly wanted to be back with him. 

“I didn’t get that from him... I just got hurt and love.... I’ve hurt him so many times... I can see why he left... Why would he want to work on us?” He said in defeat. 

“Because I love you George.... After what I just saw and felt.... You are coming home... I don’t care, the kids will be happy to have you home... I’ve spent to long without you George... I love you and whatever that happened in the past is in the past....” The red head pops his head up and runs pulling him into a hug... 

“I’m sorry Harry... Gods I'm sorry.... I felt... Harry I felt everything.... If you will have me we will go to the flat and I will pack everything and come home...” The smaller man pulls him into a kiss as he felt him pop away. 

\---- 

Popping into their home Harry and George smiled at each other. They went over to his flat right after their healer appointment, Harry demanded that he would be home tonight. They could call a family meeting and would just tell the kids. 

“Are you sure about this babe?” The red head asked him still smiling, Harry knows that he doesn’t want anything else... He needed his husband home. 

“Yes I'm sure.... you called Mum?” He pulled the red head over to the love seat so they could sit down. 

“I did and she is sending over the children they should be here any minute... and we got a hold of Freddie too..” Leaning over his places a kiss on his husband's lips. “I love you Harrykins.” 

“I love you too.” Harry wraps his arms around George’s neck and pulls him to his lips again. This kiss was heated, the red head’s tongue glides over his bottom lip teasing. Moaning he opens his mouth allowing his husband take control. Leaning back on the couch, his husband practically laying on top of him. 

“Oh gods Dad... Pops really... I’m glad it was me that walked in first...” Freddie said as he dusted himself off. “You might want to fix yourself before the others come. I’m guessing the appointment went okay?” 

Both of them quickly sat up and fix themselves. “Yes.... It went great... Didn’t it Pops.” 

“Yep.... Sorry you had to see that... You know how beautiful your Dad is so I couldn’t help myself.” Hearing the floo Duncan was the first to come out. Smiling a guarded smile as he looks over to his parents. 

“Family meeting? Is this where you are going to tell us you are getting a divorce or Pops is moving back in.” The middle boy sat down on the couch, then in comes Penelope signing quickly. 

“Pops is moving back in, there is no way they are getting a divorce.” She sat down next to her brother, interlacing their arms. 

“You didn’t see them kissing on the porch.” Lorelie said as she sat down on the other side of Duncan who also interlaced their arms together. Harry didn’t even know that his kids were watching them, but of course they would. 

“Yeah they were like a bunch of teenagers. Good thing you didn’t see it Ollie.” Harper said as she and Olliver came into the room. 

“Pops! You kissed Daddy! Does that mean Pops is coming home?” The raven haired boy jumps on George’s lap. Looking at all of his children seeing them sitting watching excitedly. 

“Would everyone feel okay if Pops would move back in? I know that it seems pretty quick but.” That is all that Harry could get out before all but one child shouted. 

“YES!” 

“About bloody time Pops!” Penelope said rolling her eyes. His eldest child always so blunt. 

“Pippa please with the language... Please don’t say that in front of your Nan.” Harry said with a smile, he is glad that his children are happy about this. It was about time that everything would get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I still hope that you are enjoying this fic! This is the last chapter I had completed so it might be every other week now! Please let me know if there is something you wanna read with this! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are Welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	6. Chapter 5

The months  past quickly once his parents got back together. Not saying everything went back to normal right away. Duncan was still a little scared that Pops was going to hurt them. The triplets are happy well one out of the three are happy, Lorelie and Duncan broke up with their boyfriends. Luna and her husband moved to America. 

Harper and Ollie were just happy that  Pops was back and that Dad had help. Ollie begged for another brother or sister but his parents both said no. The older kids knew it was because of what happened with the last pregnancy.

So all in all everything was great. A few bumps and bruises along the way but the Weasley Potters always knew how to pick themselves back up again.

\-----

Freddie smiled as he saw his fiancé walking down the path, the same path his Dad walked down when he married Pops. It was scary how much this wedding was like his parents. Except  Scorpius wasn’t pregnant with triplets.  No he was pregnant with one... A little girl... Name to be determined. But if Scorpius had anything to do with it her name would be Skye... Freddie actually like that name a lot. 

The snow started to fall over them, his soon to be husband looked beautiful. White robes with red accents, he was simply glowing. Thank gods that they were wizards or they would be really cold. He tried to talk Scorpius out of an outside wedding but he insisted. With snow! 

They exchanged vows confessed their love in front of friends and family. Well almost all their family. Draco was missing, he didn’t want anything to do with Scorpius since they found out that he was pregnant. Neville was there but he didn’t look happy for them. Freddie didn’t care... No why would he care. He was marrying the man that he has always wanted to marry. 

When Uncle Bill said seal it with a kiss when their lips sealed over each other he knew that he was going to be happy forever... 

Then it happened. During their first dance he twirled his husband around. The blond was all smiles.

“I love you Fredrick James Weasley Malfoy.” 

“I love you too Scorpius  Hyperion Weasley Malfoy.” Leaning down for a kiss once their lips touch Scorpius screamed out in pain. Those beautiful white robes tainted with red. 

“Scorpius!” Freddie catches his husband holding on tight. “Dad  help ! Granny!” Watching the healer run over. Holding onto his husband.

“ Freddie we have to get him to St  Mungos ... Hold on tight.” With a blink they were gone....

That was 20 minutes ago... Now Freddie sat in the waiting room at St Mungo's not knowing if his daughter or Husband are okay. Right  now they should be at  Grimmauld place. His parents helped him fix it up. It was livable now, happy clean... They even made a nursery, the walls a beautiful blush pink, with gray accents. Fairies flew around a forest that was painted on the walls. It was perfect.... Now thinking there might not be a baby in that room... Just killed him inside, but what would hurt more than that is losing Scorp. They could have more children... He wouldn’t let what happened with his parents happen with them...  No they could get through this and if they did lose Skye then they will just get pregnant right away....

Feeling his Dad squeeze his hand he looks over at the green-eyed man. “Daddy... What is taking so long?” The older man kissed his forehead. 

“They are just making sure everything is okay... Your daughter and  husband will be fine...” His Dad was so confident... Gods he wishes he had that. His Pops was at home with his brothers and sisters. Neville is pacing around the waiting room; Alice is with his sisters. Draco was nowhere to be found. He heard both Neville and his Dad yell at him. Draco didn’t care... 

Just then the door opened and out walked his Granny. Standing quickly, he rushes over to her. Feeling faint he didn’t know what she was going to say. 

“Neville dear please come over here.” The older women's voice would have been void of all emotion until it cracked at the end. Watching his father-in-law walk over he watch is Granny’s eyes for any tell. 

“Please Granny is... is she okay....” Smiling a watery smile she nods.

“My great granddaughter is perfect, half a stone and healthy.” Freddie felt tears slide down his cheeks. His daughter is okay, they didn’t lose her... He has to go see Scorp and his daughter.

“ W.. What about Scorpius.” Neville asked nervously, feeling his Dad’s hand in his Freddie looked down at him and then back to his Granny.

“I... I’m so sorry... S... Scorpius lost... well he lost too much blood. He hemorrhage and  we.. We tried to....” It felt like someone took all the air from his lungs. No... No he can’t be...

Feeling his legs give out on him he falls to the floor screaming out his husband’s name. His Dad sinks down next to him pulling him into his arms. 

“NO, he can’t be gone Dad... No Scorpius...... Please... Granny... No.... I... I have to see him... please Granny.... Where is my daughter... Oh god  Skye... She... Scorpius!” Freddie stands quickly pushing away his Dad. He runs past the older woman.

Looking into each room he stops when he his beautiful husband. Sobbing he walks into the room. Thankfully it just looked like he was sleeping. It felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. This couldn’t be... It was their wedding day... The happiest day of their life,  Scorp would say until their daughter was born... It wasn’t fair... Walking up he touches his husband’s cheek. Hope is this possible... He promised that they would be together. They were only 18... It didn’t matter that they were getting married young or having a baby young. They had each other. 

“ Scorp ... Why... Why did you leave  me. We were supposed to do this together.... Skye... Skye needs her Papa... I can’t do this by myself.... I needed you... Who is going to teach her how a proper Malfoy should act... Oh Love...  why...” The sadness quickly became anger, Scorpius was upset and had blood pressure issues because of Draco! He begged Draco to come to his wedding, to come to the day they found out Skye was a girl. After Draco found out that Scorpius was pregnant, he didn’t want anything to with him. Malfoy's didn’t get pregnant before they got married. Deep down Freddie thought the main reason was because of who his parents were. It didn’t matter that he married Neville and that there was some god in the man. The Malfoy's had problems with the Weasley's too.

Leaning down his kisses his husband’s forehead, cheeks and then a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I love you.... I love you...  I.. I can’t do this without you ..... I don’t want to do this without you....” Pulling up the chair next to his bed he lied his head on his husband and cried.

There was a knock on the door and saw his Dad standing there with his Pops. Then he saw him.... That anger grew....

“Get the fuck out!” The red head “You don’t deserve to be here.” Before he could stop himself, he was walking towards that blond git. The older red head stops him before he could do something he would regret.

“How fucking  dare you be here when he is dead when you couldn’t come see him when he was alive... This is all your fault you fucking  piece of shite!” Trying to get out of his Pop’s arms gods how is his Pops so strong.... 

The older blond stood there with his eyes wide and speechless for once.... “What nothing to say Draco? You had plenty to say when...” 

“Fredrick James!” His Dad yelled in a tone he hasn’t heard in such a long time. Looking over to his Dad who had his arms crossed giving him a stern look. “I know that you are upset.... That is his son, he does deserve to be here.... Granny said that the baby is needing her Daddy.... How about you me and Pops going see her... Right... We need to go see her... She needs her Daddy... Come on Bludger...” His daughter.... oh gods his daughter.... He does need to go see her.... But what about Scorpius.... It was like his Dad knew.

“Before they take him, you can come back love and say goodbye... Come on she needs you.” Listening to his Dad  calming voice he still didn’t want to leave his husband but looking at his Pops whose grip loosened. He went limp in the arms of his Pops, crying. The older red head wraps his arms around him. 

“It’s okay Freddie, come on love... Let’s go see that beautiful daughter of yours... Neville and Draco need time baby... I know it’s hard... So  so hard... I’m so sorry Freddie but come on... Let’s go see our girl...” His girl, the only thing left he has of Scorpius taking a gasping breath. 

“O... Okay...” Pulling away from the older red head he takes a look back to his husband and then over to the older blond. “I hope that you are happy...” Then striding out of the room in search for his daughter. Not having to go far he saw his Granny in a small room with a cot and a changing table. The walls were a warm yellow. 

“Granny....” The older woman turned around with a bundle in her hands he couldn’t see the baby clearly because of the hat and blanket wrapped around her. For a brief second everything was fine, there was their baby. Perfect and healthy... Feeling his parents behind him he knew he wasn’t alone and that he could be strong at least for  right now. 

“Well Hello Daddy... Someone was getting hungry and I figured you would want to be the first to feed her... How about you sit down.” Looking over to a rocking chair that he didn’t even notice earlier quickly taking a seat he held out his hands. 

The baby was gently placed in his arms. Looking down he finally got a good look at her, she looked like an angel. Like his Scorpius, actually it was like a perfect replica... He had to know what hair color she had... Would it be blond like her Papa or red like her Daddy... Pulling off the hat slowly he laughed... a full head of hair appeared. It was the most beautiful shade of strawberry blonde, which stuck up everywhere... No please don’t let her have his Dad’s hair.... 

Hearing a gasps, he looks up and sees his Dad crying holding on to his Pops. He wasn’t alone... As long as he had his parent’s he wasn’t alone... Scorpius... Why are you not here right now holding your daughter and gloating because she looks just like  you....

“You have your Grampa’s hair Miss Skylar Bleu. You are so beautiful my little bunny... Daddy... Daddy loves you so much ..... So... So did your Papa....” Biting his lips to keep himself from sobbing, he has to try to be strong for his daughter’s sake... 

“She does have her Grampa’s hair but that color is a beautiful mix of her Papa’s and Daddy’s. She is a very loved little girl...” His Granny said with a sad smile. “Now she won’t drink much but I'm sure you remember helping your Dad with Ollie...” Nodding he placed the nipple near that cute little mouth. With the first drink the little girl opens her eyes, it was a deep shade of blue new born blue... Not the bright blue of his husbands.... It looks like she will have his eyes... “I’ll leave you too it... I... I have to go finish...” Knowing what she had to do the older woman quickly left. Leaving it just the four of them.

“She might have my hair Freddie but she  gorgeous . Don’t you think so  Paps ?” Both of his parents looked at each other smiling, nausea hit him... He will never have that... It did have it but it was taken away.... 

“ Yes she I must say is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen... But she is a Weasley we have good genes...” Leave it up to Pops for trying to bring laughter into a horrific time... How was he going to do this by  himself.... He couldn’t he needed his parents... Just like Skylar needed him.... Silly to think being almost 19 he would be able to do this... Well he would if Scorp.... It was different when it was going to be the two of them.... Tearing his eyes away from his daughter he looks up at his parents...

“Dad... I.... is... I can’t do this on my own...” 

\------

Harry walks across the room cupping his face wiping the tears that haven’t stopped. Gods, his beautiful boy... Why did this have to happen. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, the older man looks down at his granddaughter for the first time. It was like looking down at one of his own...  yes, she looked a lot like Scorpius but Harry could see his little boy in the beautiful baby...

“Fredrick James... You will never have to do this by yourself... We have plenty of room at the house you know that... Pops will take the triplets over to  Grimmauld and pack somethings for you and Skylar... We will be with you every step of the way... You are our baby...” Choking up as he leans down pressing a kiss into the silky strawberry blond hair. Watching her slowly stop sucking, Freddie pulls the nipple out.

George hands him a flannel to go over his shoulder. It was so bittersweet watching his son with a child of his own. “ Freddie, I know that this will be hard, but like Dad said we are going to be there for you always... I should get going if that’s okay Freddie, I just want to be able to set up Miss Skylar Bleu’s room...” Watching the younger red head nod, the tears slowing thankfully. It’s going to be a long road but not one he will let him do it alone...

“Okay Pops... Don’t... Don’t bother Scorp...” Harry cuts his son off.

“No one will touch anything of his... We promise... Now do you want me to go  Bludger or …" The raven-haired man didn’t want to leave... Not with him being so upset. 

“NO! Please... Dad... Please stay.... I... Can you watch her.... I.... I need to go say.... I...” Nodding Harry held out his hands gently taking his granddaughter... Merlin that was weird to say... He wasn’t even old enough to be a G rampa ... He just turned 39.... 

“Come on Freddie I’ll walk with you...” George said walking over to him, the older red head places a kiss on Harry’s lips. “I love you....” He whispers, then looking down at Skye he kisses her  forehead . “I love you too  Paps little strawberry....” 

“Dad don’t... Don’t let Draco near her... Neville is fine... but Draco...” Not wanting to go against his son’s wishes. Harry understood why Freddie felt that way, Harry didn’t want Draco near his granddaughter anyways. 

“I won’t Freddie I promise...”

Watching two of his favorite men walking out the door he looks back down at his little Skye... Letting his fingers move down her nose and tracing across her cheeks. Closing his  eyes he feels his magic warding off the room. He wasn’t going to break his promise to his son... 

Sitting down in the rocking chair he smiles down at the beautiful bundle in his arms. “Hi Little Skylar Bleu, It’s Grampa...I love you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me... I just started writing and this is what happened. I know.... I'm sorry this is where it took me... Which could be a good thing... I can have our beautiful Freddie with someone else.... Or I could just rewrite it... Please let me know what you think...
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy......


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I did a quick read through... I just couldn't let it be stuck there... Here is a short update... There are probably mistakes but... I'm placing it on the table and slowly walking away.....

Scoripus sat up quickly holding his hand to his heart. Gods that was so real he saw everything... Freddie crying.... his Dad and Papa... his hands quickly go to his stomach, crying he felt empty... NO! Looking over to the side of the bed he saw George and Harry sleeping. “Freddie... Da! Skylar... Where is Skylar!?!”

“ Scorp ... Oh  gods love! Your awake...” The red head jumps up and cups his face wiping the tears that are falling down his face. His husband places a kiss on his lips. Looking over to the man who has become more of his parents than his own.

“I’m going to go let you Pops know that Scorpius is awake, and I’ll tell your Dad.... I love you brat...” Harry squeezed his knee and walked out. Looking back up at Freddie he couldn’t believe what he witnessed. 

“I love you Da.” Taking a deep breath his mind went back to his daughter.

“Freddie... I... Where is Skylar... Please tell me she is okay?” The taller man sat down next to him on the bed. Pale freckled hands interlace with his. 

“Skylar is in the special care nursery. She had some complications, but she is going to be okay they are just monitoring her. You scared me my husband... Don’t ever do that to me again.” Skylar was okay... thank gods she is okay... Throwing his arms around his husband he sobs. 

“Freddie I... I thought I died....  YOu were so upset. Then you almost had a fight with  my Papa and then you wouldn’t leave me... I was dead....” Strong hands slide up and down his back as George hums in his ears. Whispering calming words. 

“It was just a nightmare  Scorp ... I’m here, you are here that is the only thing that matters.... Your Dad is here... So is all the Weasleys... You had to marry into one of the biggest wizarding families. Everyone was worried about you...  Gods love I was so worried about  you. But we are okay...” Noticing that the red head didn’t say if his Papa was there... He probably wasn’t, shouldn’t be surprised... The row that came from telling him....

\------

Flash Back

“No Malfoy will have a child before marriage... I can’t believe out of all the thing Scorpius that you would let this happen. What else should I expect you dating a Weasley... and a Potter. There is still time you know... we can fix this and you can do your  apprenticeship . Leave that Weasley will take care of this problem and then you can just be stable....”

Scorpius couldn’t believe what his Papa was saying. He would never get rid of this baby, even though he is not ready to become a parent he is still going to have this baby because it was made out of love. Looking over to his Dad who was just sitting looking down at his hands. 

“Daddy! You don’t think that do you? You wouldn't want me to get rid of this baby would you... Please Daddy.” Standing there his Dad didn’t look back up at  him. “Really! I... I... I’m going to go stay at Harry’s and Georges.”

Once he packed some things he popped away. Standing on the porch of his soon to be in-laws. Knocking as he cries, hoping that no one was home besides Harry... Please... 

The door swings open and there stood Ducan of all people... Why did it have to be the brother that hated him... Setting down his bag and wiping his tears he signed to him.

_ “Duncan, please may I come in... I need to talk to your Dad please... I... It’s important... I know you don’t like me... I know... but please....”  _ Then something happened that he was not ready for. Duncan pulled him into a hug. Which only made things worse... Stupid pregnancy hormones... The younger man was the first to pull away.

_ “I’m sorry... I’ve been a right git! Daddy told me... I know that he was a secret... and I'm the only one that knows... but it helps that I can read lips.... but I promise I will not say anything to anyone... I promise not until you want to tell everyone.... Please don’t hate me I'm sorry... Since Pops moved back in everything has been better and...”  _ If Scorpius wasn’t so heartbroken right  now he would be laughing at his brother-in-law.  Of course he wants a good relationship with Duncan him and Freddie are so close. 

_ “I don’t hate you Duncan... I’m going to need you... You get to be an awesome Uncle... Every baby needs that...”  _ T he younger teenager smiles and nods. Flicking his wrist, a Patronus goes to find Harry. This is a common thing that Duncan did... It was wicked that he was as powerful as his Dad.

Seeing Harry walk down the stairs and sees him standing there with his suitcase he opened up his arms. “Oh  Scorp ...” Running towards him he allowed the older man pulled him in his arms. “Da they... they....”

_ “Shh now, it doesn’t matter... You are home... and you don’t ever have to leave if you don’t want too... We have plenty of houses you and George can pick from.. _ .” Knowing he wanted to stay here until the baby comes... He needed Harry with him.

_ “Sounds good Da... I’m hungry... and depressed... Do you think my wonderful brother in law would make me something?” Duncan nodded quickly... _

_ “I’ve been reading  _ _ up, _ _ you need a lot of calcium and iron... I will make you a chicken salad sandwich and you will have a glass of milk.... I think I have  _ _ som _ _ chocolate chip cookies.....”  _ As much as he loves his Dad and Papa, they were not like this... not with him... Not that his Dad was as cold as his Papa but whatever Papa said goes... When he is here, he feels finally at home and where is he supposed to be....

_ “Sounds perfect little brother!” T _ he younger man runs out of the room. Hearing the  floo out walks George and Freddie... Smiling over at his fiancé who sprints over to him. 

“George it looks like we have another child... Congrats it’s a boy....”  Watching the older red head pull his husband into a sweet kiss. Feeling Freddie’s arms wrap around him pressing a kiss on his nose.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well?” Running his fingers through the red hair. 

Shaking his head trying not to cry. “ No it didn’t but I'm home now... Let’s go to the kitchen my handsome brother-in-law is making me lunch... I’m sure I can persuade him into making you something.” Pulling his down to kiss his lips. Freddie licking the bottom  lip, moaning he pulls away.

“Not in  front of your parents....”

“They are worse than us.” Looking over the two older men were kissing and with a pop they were both gone.

“I hope once our daughter is this age we will still be in love like that...” 

“That will never change love... and it will be my son... not daughter....” Laughing they both walk into the kitchen to have lunch.

End of Flash Back

\-----

There was a knock on the door that brought Scorpius back to present day. Freddie still holding onto him he slowly backs away. 

There stood Granny Poppy, holding a bundle with a pink blanket and a pink hat. Scorpius felt tears burn his eyes... 

“Hello Papa and Daddy... I just wanted you  too meet your daughter....” The older witch walks over and places the baby in the blonde’s arms. Poppy presses a kiss on his forehead... “I love you  Scorpius if you need anything call. She might be hungry soon so I will bring a bottle here in 10  minutes.. I love you too my Freddie.” Kissing the red heads cheek walking out the room they both said that they loved her.

“ OH gods Freddie look at her... She is perfect.... she looks like me doesn’t she....  oh gods she is perfect...” Watching Freddie’s finger slide gently across her cheek. Her pale cheek...

“Okay you have to do what my parents did... take off her blanket we have to count eat toe and finger plus I want to see if she has the Weasley hair.” Scorpius couldn’t contain himself he lies the beautiful bundle down on the bed. Gently pulling the blanket away then the hat. He couldn’t help but laugh...  Of course the Malfoy and Weasley genes would not give into each other. On  top of her beautiful head was a head full of strawberry blond hair. Which lie in a perfect like a halo around her.

“ Scorp ... look at that hair color... it is beautiful. She is  beautiful .” Scorpius counted each finger and toe...

“Ten fingers, ten toes... she is perfect Freddie... Thank you... Thank you for such a great wedding gift...” Pulling the red head down by his shirt giving him a  toe curling kiss. Finally pulling away when they heard the cutest sneeze. 

“Bless, little princess. My beautiful Skylar Bleu Weasley Malfoy. Papa and Daddy love you so much....” Wrapping her back up he passes her over to her Daddy.

“Hello my beautiful little prankster... Now we will try not to prank Papa, but Pop  Pop and Grampa will totally get pranked... Then your Auntie Pippa, Auntie Lollie, Uncle Duncan, Auntie Harper and Uncle Ollie... You are so loved Skye Bleu.” Scorpius heart felt so full... It was just a nightmare... He was okay Freddie was here and loved him … and Skye is perfect...

“I love you Daddy...” Scorpius said with a smile as he felt himself tire out... wanting to stay awake but fighting horribly...

“I love you too Papa... Rest your eyes... I will wake you up when it’s time to feed her.. So you will be the first to do it...”

“You are perfect Fredrick James Weasley Potter....”

“I know love....” Rolling his  eyes, he smiles and gently dozes off. Just a nightmare....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter... I love all of you! You guys are amazing and I love all your support! You make my heart so full and happy!!!!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed. They make my heart happy!


	8. Need: A Idea/Beta/Friend

Hey everyone... I'm sorry this makes it look like I'm posting a chapter....... I am in need of a idea/beta/friend who will help me with some of my fics.... I need motivation sometimes and then sometimes I think of a million and one different endings/ideas and such I just need someone to be like no that is horrible or hey that is amazing.... even saying no you can not start a new fic you are already working on this one......

I know that this is weird to ask but I've been on here over a year and I can't believe I have 15 works on this website... When I started I was like I love to write and I doubt anyone would want to read my stuff but I have people who have read everyone and continue to come back each week which I am so thankful for.... It truly makes my heart happy!!!!!

So if you would like to do this.... please comment/email/message me on here or my email or on my tumblr.... which are:

crickettwithtwots@gmail.com

and crickett-89.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!!!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this! I wanted to give you a taste of what the new story is going to be about! Please let me know what you would like to see in this fic! You guys are amazing!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
